Yabin
Yabin (Japanese: ヤビン Yabin)' '''is the stingy president of the Noise Corporation. He fired Steven unfairly for getting a flat tyre and believes he is correct in firing him. Steven's son, Phillip, goes over to the corporation to have an argument with Yabin. Leman gives the protagonist the Little Car to convince Yabin to make up for firing Steven too harshly. Upon seeing it, Yabin tells the protagonist his childhood story of how he was a spoiled brat who believed that his rich father would bail him out no matter what he did. He was kidnapped for ransom at one point, but the kidnappers could not come to an agreement with his father. Just when hope seemed lost for him, he was rescued by Leman. After being told about his past, Yabin gives the protagonist Devil equipment for his troubles, and he would then speak with Steven just to give him his job back. Later on, Yabin promised that he will not forget the incident he's involved in ever again. Quotes *"Hmph. Steven's son, eh? You're such a loud brat." :: '''Phillip:' "Why did you fire my father! He worked so hard for this company!" *"Because I had no more use for him. Getting a flat tyre like that. He can't work anymore, can he? Plus, having a useless child like you, I was correct in firing him." :: Phillip: "What!!! My dad was forced to work by you! Without any rest! But he never complained! But you! You!!! " : "Oh how bothersome you are. Shut up! Shut up!! Now leave!" *''(If the protagonist has the little car) "''You again... ...?! ...arrrr! That thing on your head! I see... You're a friend of Leman's. I understand. Leman put that in your possession. (sigh) I got it... it was my mistake... I didn't think Leman would get involved in this. Okay, let me take care of Phillip's father. I'll take care of everything. This is to pay you back. Take this with you. I want you to have it. And more! Take this too! What? Why do I have so much remorse? Hmm... Well I guess I'll tell you. It's about a story a long, long time ago. When I was a little child, I was a spoiled little brat. I figured no matter what I did, my rich father would bail me out. And then one day, some bad guys kidnapped me, knowing that I am a rich man's son. I was so scared. I screamed and screamed, yet no one heard me. Not being able to come to terms with my father, they grew angry. From afar, I could hear their scary conversations. One night, I heard a voice from above. I looked towards the voice, and out popped a very shaggy looking happy boy. That was Leman. He's my saviour. He... He told me that day. To be careful around dangerous places. To not trust everything. And as a sign of our friendship, I gave Leman a little toy car... And seeing this now, I've remembered what I said before. I had been so busy, I had forgotten. I want to thank you for reminding me of these feelings. If you see Leman, please tell him I said thank you." Trivia * the name must be came from oyabin, which is accent of 親分(oyabun) .Oyabun means Boss(a little archaic word). Category:Characters Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Noise City Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Characters